


something so precious about this

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, First Date, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year and a half after Nirvana and three months less than that after the disappearance of core Fairy Tail members, members of Lamia Scale are getting used to a different, new way of life. There is a set line for Sherry Blendy from Before Nirvana influenced her and After Nirvana got its dark claws in her. But she's been coping.</p>
<p>For Lyon, there is a set time between pushing Sherry to get help and then going off to sea at the order of the council and coming back, every time empty handed. Though, one thing for both members of Team Lyon stayed the same: they have a great support system.</p>
<p>Life brings changes, but not all are bad ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myillusionsgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/gifts).



> There was always going to be a sherryon smut fic, but who thought it'd be me. This is like, my second ever written smut fic, too.   
> There's of course, lots of backstory, and dealing with trauma in healthy ways. There is no question of non-con and consent is made with the right mind.  
> Also, the sh in shampoo stands for sherryon.

Lyon groaned in frustration at the vending machine, his left leg kicking it a few times in vain. Lamia Scale for the most part had machines that worked perfectly. In fact, Lyon was used to using this vending machine and did quite often. The man just wanted some tonic, was that so bad? He bit his lip and breathed out evenly to calm himself. It was just a machine, after all. His fists unclenched and with a turn of his heels, he walked away from the machine, from the issue and made his way further into the guild’s main hall.

“Oi, Lyon!” a familiar and friendly voice caught his attention and upon seeing Toby wave at him, some of his anger dissipated. He quickly walked to the table where his team sat, Yuuka and also, Sherry.

She was getting better, since Nirvana. It has been almost a year and a half now since that happened, when she got corrupted by the power of the Nirvana. It left a scar on her heart, one almost as big as Deliora. But. She was getting better, not like the Sherry before (she could probably never return to that) but a different one. She was still just as loyal, witty, fashion-savvy and intelligent as before.

He was happy for her.

If she was out in the main part of the guild, it was a good day, those have been happening more frequently in the past…six months he believes. He was gone for a bit, the Council sent him on a search to the ocean for a missing guild. Just the usual stuff.

“You look upset,” Sherry pointed out once he was close to them, “did you have your coffee yet?”

Stunned, Lyon opened his mouth but Yuuka was faster than him. “He did, I saw him earlier.”

“Hmm, I wonder what it could be?” the doll mage crossed her arms over her chest and put a finger on her chin, “Was it the vending machine or did he forget to buy more cleaning supplies?”

“Vending machine.” Answered Yuuka with an annoying accuracy. Lyon sat down next to Sherry and didn’t say a word, just glared ahead at nothing with his arms crossed.

Sherry punched his arm playfully, “It was the vending machine, wasn’t it, Lyon?”

Toby shook his head and Yuuka laughed, deepening Lyon’s glare. “…Yes.” He answered and only because, it was Sherry. Otherwise, he would have stayed silent.

The table erupted in laughter and okay, maybe Lyon smiled just a bit. Only a bit, though! And because sometimes, it was just…hard to find a reason to smile and hey, if his friends could do it, why not him? He still could do that, right? Just because he was normally late didn’t mean he had to always be late, right? He was late in reuniting with Gray and Sherry back then (maybe she wouldn’t have been struggling with that darkness) with Nirvana. Late in realizing just what Iced Shell meant. Late in trying to even communicate with Gray at all and now he is gone and---

“—right, Lyon?” it was Toby who was speaking, but whatever he said was not heard by the ice mage. Embarrassed by his own thoughts, the man just shrugged and nodded causing Toby to whoop. “Ooooon! I told you both!” His tone was raised as he pointed an accusing finger at Sherry and Yuuka (the other two seemed unperturbed at their teammates’ sudden outburst; experience of being around him for years, no doubt. The rest of the gild had mixed reactions, some were unbothered, newer members were alarmed.) “No requests until _after_ my birthday! Which is next week!”

And just like that—he was gone.

“Did he think we forgot?” asked Yuuka, still seemingly unmoved while the rest of the guild went back to what they were doing.

“Well, you did last year,” reminded Lyon, oh yes, now he was smiling. “That part was probably more towards you.”

“True,” agreed Sherry, who was now filing her nails (did her dress have pockets or something?), “Toby isn’t one to let things like that go. Dates matter to him, Yuuka.”

“I suppose, this is when you say ‘it is love, after all’.” Ha! Now Yuuka was the one in the dog house. Not Lyon!

“Of course,” Sherry smirked, “but I didn’t even have to say it, did I?”

Yuuka got up, “Well, I guess I better go find him a gift. See ya.”

“He forgot again.” Lyon said, his eyes on Yuuka’s retreating back.

“You weren’t even listening at first but agreed with Toby anyway, Lyon.”

There was a pause of silence and truly, Lyon wasn’t surprised. It was hard to get anything past Sherry, she was observant and knew her friends well—the same could be said for Lyon as well.

“Well, you know. Stuff on my mind.”

“…are you going back at Sea at any time?” her question was soft, warm. It was said with a touch of concern that was signature to Sherry. She meant well, and he knew this, but he was thrown off and therefore annoyed. No one, except maybe Ur, could read him so easily. ‘Iceman’ people called him—even some of those in who is left of Fairy Tail. He helped them, yes, but he kept each and every one of them at arm’s length. Sherry, however, saw past that most, if not all, the time. When the news first came, she was just out of full-time recovery, she immediately grabbed Lyon’s hand and said ‘Are you alright?’ as if he was the one lost to the world—not Gray.

Finally, he sighed and shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

There was a moment of silence and then he felt the warmth of her hand on his. Shocked, he looked over to see Sherry looking at him with—he didn’t even know. Why was she looking at him like that? “We should go out tonight, just the two of us and unwind a bit.”

Lyon smiled at the thought being able to just unwind a bit. “Sounds like fun. Where to?”

Sherry smiled brighter and leaned closer to him, enough that he could smell her shampoo. It was a strawberry vanilla smell that seemed just like her, too, it was one of his favorites of her shampoos. “There’s this in the center of Zinnia, it has the best pasta choices and wine.”

He was sold when she asked him really, but he was even more sold now and smiled, “What time?”

“Meet me at my apartment at eight,” she released his hand and tapped his nose, “there is a dress code, too, so be mindful. I’ll see you tonight.” With a wave, she turned to leave and he watched her go, the smile still on his face.

When she was out of the guild, he turned away and looked down at his hands. Breathing in and out, he only then realized that his heart was beating faster than normal. He hadn’t had any more coffee than usual (in fact, he’s only had two today, instead of his normal three) so the source of it was strange. Maybe it was…but Sherry has held his hand plenty of time and…well, that’s a lie. Before further thought could go into the source of his quickened heartbeat, the sound of someone sitting across from him got to his attention. To his delight, he saw Jura Neekis sitting across.

“You seem to be in high spirits, Lyon-dono,” the older mage said with a pleasant smile, “good day?”

“Not at first, but Sherry and I made plans to go out to dinner tonight, I guess I’m in a better mood now.”

Jura raised an eyebrow, “Sherry-dono asked you on a date finally? I’m happy—“

“It’s not a date,” interrupted Lyon, who now felt for some reason like he was being interrogated. The ice mage was flustered and it showed, his visible swallow, his eyes darting everywhere and his petulant frown growing deeper. If one knew him as Jura Neekis had the pleasure, they would also knew blushes didn’t appear in his face per say, but the tips of his ears cleverly hidden by his white hair grew red. Jura would bet that if shown, they were red.

“I…see,” Jura shifted in his seat and leaned forward, “what makes you think it is not, Lyon-dono?”

“We’re just friends, Jura, why would it be a date? She doesn’t think of me like that.”

Ah, so he is an idiot, thought Jura. “I wouldn’t be so set on that, Lyon-dono, or you might lose your reputation as an observant man.”

Lyon knew that Sherry and Jura were close. They have known each other since before Lyon has known her and well, he was also aware that, according to Sherry, he was like an older brother to her. Was he getting the older brother speech? No, it didn’t seem that way and anyone who knew Sherry knew that she could and would handle her own. Jura had taught her how to punch correctly and from there, gave her advice on matters she needed a second ear too. So, yeah, they knew each other very well, but…Lyon also knew Sherry. Why would she ask him out? He was a Mess and emotional matters were not his strong suit. But—

She had fallen for Nirvana when she thought him dead. She was distraught enough that Nirvana was able to influence her, a woman who always made her own decisions with pride. Enough freewill to follow someone, but call them out when needed. Someone who followed what they believed in. Nirvana had taken that will for her because…she was in such a state that she was weakened. Was it because she loved him deeper than he thought? He holds a certain amount of love for all his teammates, yes, and he knew it was mutual.

Pieces in a puzzle started to make sense, he had worried for her and for Gray back then but he didn’t ask Gray to stay close to him during the Nirvana events. He leaned on her a lot of the time, physically, emotionally and mentally and, well it was mutual, too. When they got back from Nirvana and she tried just a bit too hard to act like nothing happened, it was he who pushed her into actually seeing what was wrong. She was able to go on a date of all things! With a man who flirts with anyone and acts coldly and then warmly like a switch! Not that—what was his name? Rin?—he was a bad man, he was a talented mage and had a hilarious comedic side that Lyon didn’t expect, but he and Sherry wouldn’t click.

It wasn’t some sort of jealously that was his motivation to push her into seeking real help and healing, it was concern. Concern because he cared about her and he couldn’t—he wouldn’t let her fall into this darkness forever without trying to support her. To help her. In the end, there were issues, layers of them, and she was getting better. Healing was a process and he, Toby, Yuuka and Jura were there for her every step of the way.

But now, oh it made sense. Why he thought about her first before nearly everyone else, how he always looked to her and after her. It was mutual, too, well he couldn’t say for how and if she thought about him first, but they always looked each other at the same time when in battle and knew to count on each other. They blended well together. Her touch always made him feel just a bit light headed, especially recently and he’s always valued her thoughts and her encouragements.

“Lyon-dono?” Jura’s voice spoke out and then the ice mage realized he was lost in his thoughts long enough to forget the other man was even there. “Are you alright?”

“I—I need to go, Jura-sama, see you later.” And just like the rest of the team, he left the table and moved out of the guild and out of sight.

Jura just sighed and shook his head. The guild was buzzing with this—Blendy and Vastia finally are going out!

* * *

Sherry was enjoying a day out with her little cousin, Chelia who was probably a genius and only nine years old. The only issue was that the little girl had no idea how to act around people, really. She was always nervous. Which was probably why her aunt decided to send her to Zinnia, though Sherry was sure her aunt was ignorant to her recent struggles with Nirvana, but then again, her and her aunt never got along well. The pair were getting their nails done and Sherry dutifully listened as Chelia rattled off about subjects that most nine year olds wouldn’t understand.

“…and then if we do that, then there wouldn’t be a need for cars that run on just a mage’s magical energy! A mixture of Lacrima and the mage’s magical energy is good because it will do much less damage to the mage and it won’t use up all of the Lacrima. Though I think solar energy would be better, as it won’t rely on magical energy at all, though I don’t think the public mind is there yet.”

“Sadly, I think you’re right, Chelia,” Sherry this time was going a nice light blue for her nail color whereas Chelia wanted to go with bright pink with black dots. “Fiore is not ready, just yet. Perhaps one day you can convince them otherwise. Solar and wind power are better alternates.”

Chelia brightened up at this approval, something Sherry noticed she did very often. The older of the two bit the inside of her cheek to keep from pursing her lips. How little did she get positive approval? Sherry was aware her aunt was a hardened woman after the deaths of most of her family, so much so that she went off grid until a few weeks ago (Sherry thought she was alone all this time, up until her aunt wanted to drop her daughter off somewhere) but was she a neglectful mother? “Do you really think I can lead people like that?”

Sherry shrugged, “Anyone can do anything once their mind is set. You have a big mind, Chelia, a smart one too. You just need to hone other skills and for all we know, you will be Fiore’s leading innovator.”

Chelia blushed and smiled, “Thank you, Sherry…you’ve been very kind to me.”

“We are family, after all.” And that was all there was too it, really. For Sherry, though she didn’t think that Chelia understood that quite yet. The keyword was yet.

“I’m happy we are. I’ve never thought it’d be this fun!” revealed Chelia with a bright smile.

Sherry smiled back, “There is a lot we have yet to do. You need to go to formal schooling at some point, though, you are much ahead of your peers.” Which wouldn’t help her social behavior much, sadly. “We should look around and see if there are any after-school programs, though and even local clubs you could join.”

Chelia looked nervous but nodded, “Is that alright?”

“Of course it is, I want you to be able to get out there and make friends. Maybe then our apartment wouldn’t be so empty.”

Chelia was quiet for a moment before she spoke, “I’m not very good at making friends.”

The older one gave her and encouraging look, usually one she saved for her teammates, “You are a delight, I don’t see people wouldn’t want to be your friend. You just have to find a connection with them.”

“How did you and your friends connect?”

Well, she wasn’t about to outright say: we all lost someone to a terrorizing demon and wanted to destroy it. Her mind was older for her age, yes, but…not today. Instead, Sherry said, “We all used magic and had similar goals. The goals have since changed, but it’s still relatively the same.”

Chelia hummed and thought on it, “I promise to try, Sherry.”

“I know you will succeed.” Replied Sherry and then, their hands were done and it was time for pedicures.

As their feet were being done, the mage turned to her little cousin. “I will be going out tonight, Chelia, alright? You remember Lyon, yes? I will be on a date with him.” Sherry announced and the nine year old nodded dutifully, “I will have Toby and Yuuka entertain you while I’m gone. But I have already told them that you will be in bed by ten, lights off no later than eleven.”

Chelia smiled at this—she thought Toby and Yuuka were both hilarious and got along with them well. She was still too nervous around Jura, something that had to be worked on (she respected him too much) and well, he was a busy one anyway. The other two owed her and gave them a Look when she mentioned the date. She only hoped Lyon knew her intentions and that she wasn’t too subtle with her invitation.

“Can I eat pancakes for dinner?” the young girl asked her cousin.

“I don’t see why not, just make sure everything is washed and put away.”

When their nails on both their feet and hands were done and Sherry let Chelia get her makeup done, she didn’t think much on how easy it was for her to delve into the role of an older sister for the young one. Her therapist had to reassure her that she was ready to care for another human when the business with her aunt came up and she was reassured by her teammates that she wouldn’t be alone. Her aunt was already gone before Sherry could even formally accept this responsibility.

As she paid, the stylist said that she was such a kind sister and Chelia looked very pleased with her little make over. Sherry felt a lightness in her chest that she almost thought was gone.

* * *

Yuuka and Toby came over at around 7:45, fifteen minutes before she had told Lyon to come. She was putting the finishing touches on her own makeup (she had declined a makeover earlier in favor of doing it herself for her date later) when the doorbell had rang and Chelia had ran over to get it. She smiled as she heard Toby’s yell of “What happened to Chelia!” and her cousin’s following laughter.

When she stepped out of her room in her light blue dress (to match her nails, of course) that had a nice v-neck showing and a slit for her left leg. It was comfortable as it was good looking. As she stepped out from her room, pleased with her silver earring and necklace and her heels on, she already had a Look on her face that would stop any comments before they could be made. She could tell by the look on their faces that they wanted to tease her, but, not tonight. Tomorrow maybe, if it goes well which she is sure it will. Instead, Chelia turned away from Yuuka and smiled at her. “You looked beautiful, Sherry!”

“Thank you, Chelia. And remember, before you go to bed, wash your makeup off. I have makeup remover wipes in the bathroom behind the mirror, use one of those.”

Chelia saluted her. Then, Sherry turned to her two close friends, “Wait for any comments until tomorrow.”

“Of course, Sherry, we want to live long lives after all.” Said Yuka with a smirk.

Toby dabbed his eyes, “I’m so happy you two are finally going out.”

Sherry sighed, “I do hope he was smart enough to know I meant as a date. I think I was too subtle.”

“Nah, when I went back to the guild after I—“ Yuuka shot a nervous look in Toby’s direction before continuing, “after I left before and I spoke to Jura. He put the idea that it was a date in Lyon’s head and well, I’m sure he knows now.”

Sherry shrugged and then there was another ring of the doorbell, Sherry looked to the clock to see it was 7:55. He was early. She smiled and then shot another Look at the three giggling companions. She grabbed a purse, her jacket and opened the door with a smile.

Lyon stood in the doorway, just as she expected. He cleaned up well, a dark purple suit that he managed to pull off well with black lapels. The color combination looked good on him and it wasn’t, well to be honest, boring. Most men wore black suits and she was pleasantly surprised that Lyon was not most men in this department as well as others.

As she was checking him out, she smirked to see that he was doing the same for her. Their eyes met and he seemed speechless before he managed to utter out, “You look…stunning. I see you got your nails done.”

“Me and Chelia had a day together,” she answered, “you look very handsome, Lyon. I forgot how well you cleaned up.”

Lyon smirked at the compliment and then put a hand through his hair, “Well, you know, when a lady says there’s a dress code to follow, I do what she says.”

“You’re smart.”

“I do try.” he said and he gave her this piercing look that definitely let her know that he knew that this was a date.

“Stop giving each other bedroom eyes and leave already!” called Yuuka from behind them and whatever spell was in the air vanished as they blinked and Sherry could feel a blush on her face.

Lyon coughed—a sure sign that he was flustered—and waved, “Yuuka.”

“Let’s take his suggestion,” said Sherry as she reached for Lyon’s hand, “Behave, everyone!” she called behind her as she practically dragged Lyon away and closed the door behind her.

They had agreed to walk to the restaurant, as it wasn’t a very cold night and the pair enjoyed walking far more than driving. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked and it was a comforting experience. She could feel him relax under her touch as well and she was conflicted whether to laugh or scream at the fact that their dynamic so easily shifted between close friends and almost-lovers.

She hoped that there wouldn’t be an almost after tonight.

“…and then, well, you know. I just froze the lake and the problem was solved.” He finished his story of one of his solo missions, a rare one she hadn’t heard yet and laughed softly.

“How long was the problem solved, Lyon?”

“Well,” he turned his head a bit so that they could make brief eye contact and she smiled, “I haven’t heard any complaints from them. I think I saved their ice skating business.”

Sherry snorted then, which made Lyon laugh and then Sherry laughed some more and by the time they made it to the restaurant, they were both a mess of laughter. When they entered to fulfill the reservation for 8:30, Sherry was smiling, but no longer laughing, when she spoke to the hostess. They were soon seated and it wasn’t long before they sat across from one another drinking wine and enjoying their bread and butter appetizers.

“Their wine is very good,” commented Lyon, “I’ve never tried this brand before.”

“I hoped you liked it. It’s much better than the stuff you taste.”

He looked affronted which made her smile into her next sip, “What’s wrong with four dollar wine, Sherry?”

Sherry placed her glass down and answered, “Everything.”

Lyon put a hand over his heart, “You wound me.”

The doll play mage shrugged, “You’ll get over it.”

“To think, people say my heart is the one made of ice.”

“Only the ones who don’t know you as well as I.”

He smiled at her, “I don’t think there is anyone who knows me as well as you do.”

Her chest felt lighter and she smiled back at him. She looked into his eyes and saw something she’s always wanted to see there, affection, maybe even…love. She didn’t pine after him as so many thought, but when she was a young woman, she swooned behind his back. Pining was for people who weren’t Sherry Blendy.

“I’m…you got me thinking, Sherry,” Lyon began speaking again and, oh, his hands were the center of his focus. That meant whatever he was going to say was important because not many subjects made Lyon Vastia, a confident man all around, very nervous. Matters of the heart, yes, but…well, she’d wait and see. “I’m happy you asked me on a date. I—well, recently, without my knowing, my uh, feelings…they’ve grown deeper. I know that you have been handling a lot on your plate, as have I, but those times we were separated, I thought of you often. I brushed it off because we were friends, and I think—well, it was mostly denial, really. Even today, I originally insisted, this was not a date but Jura…he told me that a man as observant as I should know better.”

He paused to look at her in the eye and she wondered what she looked like. Mouth open and eyes wide. She didn’t expect this much, just a date was nice enough for her. “He was right, and I…I don’t want anything like Nirvana to happen again. Already, being attached to me had brought pain and that thinking is dangerous, I know, and you made your own decisions and I’m making my own. I. I would like to continue this, maybe even more than one date. Explore our relationship more.”

Sherry smiled, “Lyon, we were basically already dating, really. Chelia asked me how long we were dating and that’s what drove me to ask you, really. We’re just…missing the finer points.”

Lyon smiled back at her and she swear she hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. “Let’s get to those finer points, then, by all means.”

* * *

One of those finer points? Definitely making out when the moon was high in the sky like a pair of teenagers. Which really, they weren’t far off from. Lyon was twenty and she was eighteen. When they were actual teenagers, they were trying to revive a demon, so. This was certainly better. And now, they were on much equal footing than back then. And how ironic that she thought of footing because his leg just slipped between her legs and his hand on her lower back pulled her closer to him and off the wall of the building so that she was pressed to him more tightly.

Her hands were around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. It really was soft, too and she smiled into his mouth because she knows he took her suggestion for what shampoo to get and somehow, the thought of that made her hotter than before. They broke away for a bit, their foreheads touching and Lyon’s hand that was previously on her waist traveled up and up until he cradled her cheek, “You have an amazing technique, Sherry.”

She hummed, her fingers playing with his hair even more now that she wasn’t a bit preoccupied, “Right back at you, Lyon.”

He breathed out and said, “Should we slow down?”

Sherry thought about it. They certainly were not intoxicated, both of them only had one glass of wine and good alcohol tolerance. She knew what she wanted and it was even more so now that he asked her that because her last (and only) boyfriend didn’t asked as much as he just went with the flow which wasn’t so bad because there was full consent. But—Lyon’s consideration was a trait that not many witnessed and Sherry loved being on the receiving end of it. “Only if you want to.”

He smirked and kissed her again, which she reciprocated with full ease and held onto him tighter. One of her hands left his hair to his waist and then a bit lower to his hips, he flinched when she did and she broke away from his lips to kiss his neck. The sounds he made only made her more proud of her work as she sucked on his neck. She only stop when heard him say the word and she looked up at him.

“We should make our way to my apartment,” he announced, his voice thick, “I don’t to end the night with a public indecency ticket.”

Suddenly, she wished they drove here but nodded nonetheless, “I believe you have the best ideas.”

The walked much faster now than they had earlier.

 They couldn’t have made it to his apartment faster and when the door finally opened, Sherry practically pushed him inside and closed the door behind her and he dropped his key right on the floor. “Are you sure you want to do this, Sherry?” he asked as his back hit the wall and she had one of her hands on his chest. His heart was beating so fast and in the dim light from his kitchen (he always kept on light on, what a nerd) she could see that he certainly wanted this and that his nice suit was all wrinkled now. She had to appreciate, even clothed, she could feel his muscles. He was on the leaner, side, maybe, but he still had broad shoulders and abs for sure. His biceps were also something to be admired.

“I want this, Lyon. Do you?”

“Of course.” He answered and his honesty burned in his eyes and then, they met halfway and it felt right.

 Lyon never thought he’d be this lucky. When he got back to his apartment that day to reflect, he promised himself to give Sherry a great night and hope she’d want to go on a second date. He didn’t think that they’d go back to his apartment at all. Even when they were making out outside on an abandoned street against some random store, he didn’t think they’d make it here. Now, they were in his room, he only had his undershirt and boxers on while she was still in her dress. He sat on in his bed and she on his lap, dangerously close for stimulation and yet, so far away, with her hands tangled in his hair. Her legs were stretched out rather than curled around him, which made sense since they were not that far from each other in height.

He leaned away from her kiss and then begin kissing her neck, just as she kissed his and it was her turn to moan. At least this time they were alone in privacy. He sucked on one spot for a bit before he began kissing down to her clavicle, getting closer and closer to her chest. He pulled away and took his hands from her hips, she looked at him with question but he gently brushed her hair aside and then reached behind her neck to take her necklace off.

She smiled, “You’re so considerate,” she said taking it from him, “But I don’t care about my necklace right now.” She threw it somewhere behind them and he frowned.

“I hate messes, though.”

She laughed and he found himself smiling, “I know, Lyon. Just think, you get to clean up something later!”

“Stop mocking me, Sherry.”

He leaned forward and blew on her skin, making her laugh. Ha! He knew she was ticklish. He’d have to put that token away for later and then one of his hands started to rub circles on her exposed leg (he knew from the beginning that slit was going to be the death of him) and continued his ministration on her neck and clavicle.

One of Sherry’s hand was in his hair, as it seemed to be all night, and the other was tapping his back, gripping his undershirt. After a few moments she used the hand in his hair to grip his head and pull him away. The pain, strangely, sent a jolt of excitement throughout Lyon and he blinked up at her as she frowned. “Your shirt needs to go.”

Lyon smirked then and then pulled away from her, taking her hand out of his hair. Quickly, he gripped both of her legs, one the bare skin and the other through the material of her dress and moved her around so now she was laying on the bed and was standing at the edge. She puffed her hair of her eyes and moved to lay on her back and look up at him with a raised brow.

Lyon smiled, “I am almost naked and yet, there you are with that very pretty dress.” She leaned on her elbows and gave him a look that read ‘Yeah? What are you going to do about that’.

The bed creaked a bit as he put his knee on it, “I think we should even the grounds a bit,” he said, now he was on the bed and she was leaning up. His hand reached forward and pushed her right strap down and Sherry reached forward with her left hand and put one nail on his lips.

“Allow me.” With the words spoken, Lyon retracted his hand and crossed his legs in a sitting position that really should not have made him look hotter but it did. He leaned back on his hands and watched her patiently. Sherry moved a bit, kicking off her heels finally and then she bit her lips in more of a nervous way than anything. Reminding herself that this was Lyon, she let go of that and reached behind her for the zipper that began at the middle of her back and went down to her lower back. It was easy enough and Lyon just watched, like it was a performance but it wasn’t like she was trying to make it that.

With her zipper undone, she undid let the straps fall and her strapless bra was the only covering she wore for her upper body. The rest of the dress fell down to where her legs were folded and spilled over onto the sheets. Distantly, she thought looked like a wave, but that was too poetic for the moment. Her bra was picked out just in case they made it this far (she was one to be prepared) and it was a dark blue with black lacy material curled around to form flowers. Her underwear, still hidden, matched her bra.

“Nice color,” Lyon complimented, he leaned forward just as she did and once more, they met midway. Her hands went to his hips and tugged at the bottom of his undershirt and he lifted his arms and broke away so that she could get a nice view of his shirtless state. It was something she was used to, sure, but not under this context. Where she could touch and kiss as much as she pleased. His guild mark was a mirror of their connection, it was at her suggestion, that the guild he joined was Lamia, after all.  Her hand reached over to touch him, and he was warm. For some reason this threw her off even though just over dinner they had discussed that he was not ice. He let her do as she wished, just like he had all night and suddenly, she felt an overwhelming surge of affection.

He was letting her pick the pace.

This, for some reason seemed. So important. He liked being in control most of the time, and this was…so sweet.

His chest was nice, and he let her nails manicured nails softly scratch him as she travelled down to his abs, stopping right at the hem of his boxers. She knew she sat in a pool of her dress, sitting on the back of her legs and he was far more the one that was exposed, but looking at him made her feel exposed. Her eyes drifted back up to his face to see that he was looking at her just as she was at him. It was the beginning of the night all over again, it seemed.

And then he reached forward, on his knees now and gripped her shoulders gently and pushed her down. He was hovering over her, leaning on his elbow that was next to her head and the other hand was fiddling with her dress and she helped by arching her arm and wiggling her butt in the air and finally, it was off to the ground on the side of the bed. His arm hand touched her hips and brought her back down to the bed and he kissed her forehead, her nose and as she closed her eyes, he kissed her eyes. It was so intimate and relaxing, she attempted to arch her back only his hand was holding her down.

“Stay still, Sherry,” his voice whispered and she opened her eyes once she felt his lips on her exposed chest. She listened to his soft command and watched as moved his body down hers, his lips kissing along, and his hands at her sides were soothing. The heat building up was getting more and more prominent and the sensations, so soft and affectionate were driving her insane. His kisses worked down her abdomen and soon his hands were spreading her legs and she let him. She heard a soft hum and titled her head to see Lyon peering at her underwear.

“What is it?”

“I like this color,” he commented idly, he rested his chin so close yet so far away from her clitoris that she was so frustrated even though he was complimenting her fashion choices. She knew what looked good on her, though. He leaned his cheek on her pelvis and she threw her head back once he started to blow soft hair on her skin.

“Please just do something, Lyon!”

He laughed at that and suddenly, he was gone. But then she felt his finger hook between the strap of her lacy underwear, without being prompted she lifted her hips up so he pulled it down, his other hand gripping her ass. It was rough, but not too rough and felt very pleasing and made her more frustrated that was all he was doing. His hand let go of her ass as she lowered her body back to the bed. He looked down at her as she laid there, naked with just a bra on and then instead of going back down, he moved back up. He laughed at her expression, but all he did was kiss her again and then her ear and whispered, “Ladies first, right?”

She laughed at that and he kissed her again, she opened her mouth to him and flinched when his hand started to slowly rub at her. Sherry broke away to glare at him but he just kissed her neck, then, and well, she allowed it because there was just so much and she didn’t think she could focus on kissing him. His lips on her neck and his finger—she moaned as his first finger entered her, her breathing became heavier and he kissed at her chest again. She didn’t see him looking at her bra with focus and she couldn’t tell him that it was front clasped but, well, he was smart and observant and Lyon figured it out. Her bra was undone now, only hanging on to the straps that were around her shoulders. He kissed her breasts as his finger—now two—curled ad slowly went in and out. His palm brushing her clit each time was almost tootoo much.

She felt on the edge and just like that; he stopped. Before she could express outrage, she saw his head go down and she bit her lip as his arms she felt around her thighs and then he kissed and licked her lips and then his hands spread her and then—oh he licked up and down and she moaned again. She needed to do something with her hands and well, she loved playing with his hair so she gripped his soft white hair as he licked and sucked her. His lips soon found their way atop her clit and she arched her back because yes, that is what she was waiting for.

A stream of ‘yes’ left her lips and she was getting sososo close to her orgasm. His tongue was firm against her and two of his fingers went back inside her, pumping in and out at a slow pace. She moved her hips against him and pulled him closer, he seemed unmoved by these actions and just continued driving her off the edge.

With a call of his name, she came, finally releasing that built up tension. As she came down from her high, she laid down again but he was still going up until she tried to push him away—the stimulation was too much. He sat up and she looked up at him through her haze. Her blue eyes met his own and his hair was wild, more so than usual. He was breathing heavily, too, and she smiled at him.

He smiled back and laid on his side next to her, brushing some of her hair away from her neck, it was sticky and she was sweaty and it was well, kinda gross, but she felt too sated to care. “I think the wait was worth it, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” she replied, slapping him lightly, “I thought I was a patient person before that.”

He snorted and kissed her cheek, “It was fun to watch you like that.”

She sat up a bit, shrugging her bra and flinging it. When she looked back to Lyon, she thought his eyes would be following where the mess was, but, she was proved wrong. His eyes were on her. The lamp next to his bed was still on and that was how she saw that his face was wet—from her. This brought a strange excitement to her and she wanted to kiss him, but she was too late as he wiped his face with his arm, causing her to pout.

“What’s that look for?”

“I wanted to kiss you before,” she nodded at him and he smiled, his eyes lit up in amusement.

“Well, there will be more opportunities to kiss me with you all over my lips,” he promised.

“I hope you keep your promises, Lyon,” she moved suddenly and then she was sitting up fulling and had her hands on his shoulders, pushing him on his back. She was grateful he liked to have a big bed because otherwise, this would be awkward. For Lyon’s part, he allowed her to push him down to his back and just looked up at her, watching her intently as if he didn’t know what she had planned. Oh, she liked that. “I will hold you to them.”

“Of course, Sherry.” She straddled his lap—why did he still have his underwear on?—and his cupped her breasts and it was, well, it was nice. His underwear was definitely ruined and when she shifted her hips he moaned and she smirked because she could feel his stiffness.

She shook her head and pouted, one of her nails scratching down his chest and she raised an eyebrow, “You’re so ready, Lyon.”

“Do you intend to make me wait longer?” he asked her, his hands slid down her body, his touch was light and teasing even thought it was her time to tease. His hands rested at her hips and sighed.

“I should,” she said, one of her hands pinched his nipple and his hips pivoted upwards at the sudden touch, “but I wont. Have any condoms?”

They moved around a bit, one so he could take off his boxers and she smiled because his thighs and ass were really nice looking. That was about all she saw at first as he rummaged in his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He turned fully back to her and she saw him for the first time. It was just about what she suspected and she sat up on her knees as she came back on the bed. Her head was titled up so she could kiss him and with one hand, she yanked the condom out of his hand.

Sherry pulled away from Lyon and wiggled the wrapper, “I get the honors.”

Lyon gave the universal sign of surrender, “Go ahead, Sherry.”

She saw the precum at the head and felt a little bad—did it hurt? He was waiting a long time, but oh well, she was about to make it up to him. The unwrapped the condom and looked him in the eyes before applying the condom. He twitched at her touch, but didn’t move at all really and she kissed him again, it was too late because both were going to have swollen lips come the next day, anyway.

“On your back,” she commanded and she moved back to give him room to do just that. She straddled him once again, his tip right in front of her on her lower abdomen, the condom’s lubricant on her skin. She placed both her palms on his chest as he moved his hands to her waist to hold her. She lifted herself up only to lower herself on his cock and both of them moaned simultaneously at the sensation. She went her own pace down and Lyon’s hands gripped her waist more tightly, but not painfully and when she was down she didn’t move at all. Lyon, bless him, looked like he wanted to move, but he was once more letting her set the pace. He was biting his lip and looking at her with heated eyes and she smiled. Once he saw her smile, he smiled as well and then she moved her hips up and then down.

Once she found her rhythm, he did his best to match and oh. She should be so surprised to find that they just—synched so well together. Lyon was Sherry’s second man to have sex with and she wasn’t sure his sexual history, but the way he ate her out let her know that she was not his first. He was too good at it.

Can she believe that she thought she’d be dating that guy from Blue Pegasus now? She giggled at the thought, even though she was riding Lyon Vastia’s cock, the man was third on the list for Sorcerer Weekly’s stupid boyfriend list but he was all her’s now. His face was twisted with pleasure and his hands slid down to her hips, his fingers on her ass and it was so nice and he was so sweet the entire night even as they fuck each other.

She leaned forward to change their position, she couldn’t sit up anymore, but they continued rocking into each other and she wanted to kiss him but she couldn’t, not while she was moaning and he was making all these noises too. He sounded pretty and wasn’t that weird? He sounded pretty!

“Sherry—“between his moans, it was her name and she leaned up a bit to see him watching her, “I’m close.”

She kissed him briefly and nodded, “Me too,” and she was amazed to know she wasn’t lying. One hand that was previously on her ass moved to her clit and with a few rubs, she came again. She laid her face down in the crook of Lyon’s neck and his final groan let her know that had come too. They laid there, Sherry sprawled atop of him and Lyon just looking at the ceiling and rubbing her back in a soothing manner, for who knows how long.

“Sherry, we need to get cleaned up,” his voice was hoarse and she smiled, oh, so that was his bedroom voice. She nodded and moved so that he was no longer inside of her and she was next to him as opposed to on top of him. She watched as he pulled the condom off and throw it in the trash bin and sit on the edge of the bed.

She leaned up and hugged him from behind, his fingers wrapped easily around her wrist, “That was a great first date.” Sherry informed.

He laughed, “Cant wait to see what we do on our second.”

“I must admit, I’m curious…” she started, he turned his head to look at her and waited, “it was much too hot. What about some ice next time.”

His blue eyes widened and then Lyon laughed, “You’re the one with the ideas, huh?”

“I’ve thought about it a lot.” She quietly admitted and he gripped her wrist and kissed her hand.

“I’m going to shower, you can join me if you like.”

“Shower sex?”

“Oh no,” he said, “That is going to be a mess I don’t want to clean up.”

Sherry laughed and unhooked from him, “Well, maybe not tonight. I’m too sensitive for that right now anyway.”

“Not tonight, no,” he stood up and held out his hand to her, “you coming?”

Sherry took his hand and he pulled her up. She smiled, “I told you I will follow your lead.”

“I’ve been following your lead most of the night.”

Sherry laughed and they ventured into the bathroom.

It seemed, every day they grew closer built up to this and well, she was excited for what their future held together.

**Author's Note:**

> Who am i


End file.
